Cathaoir's Journey
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Cathaoir was once a noble steed, but after the Frabjous Day he became a work horse, beaten and whipped. But he refused to be broken, and after his escape he is reunited with his old Master-Ilosovic Stayne. Dedicated to Drsantanico.
1. Chapter 1 Escape From Bondage

Cathaoir's Journey

Chapter One: Escape From Bondage

Cathaoir winced as his Master applied the whip once again, opening an old wound in his left flank. The black horse whimpered silently, not daring to speak lest he incur the wrath of his volatile master. Instead, he focused every ounce of his considerable strength on turning the water wheel that ran the mill. As he plodded in a slow, painful circle, his mind went back over the years to when he belonged to Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts. That had been such a happy time, he reflected. Stayne had been a truly competent horseman, and Cathaoir had borne him through many battles. But he had been more than just a good rider, Cathaoir thought. He had also been surprisingly kind and gentle towards him. Cathaoir remembered when he got colic, and Stayne had stayed all night in his stall nursing him. They also had many conversations, and Stayne knew that he could trust Cathaoir to carry secrets to his grave. He smiled briefly as one conversation entered his mind. It had been the night of the Masquerade, and Cathaoir had been quietly chomping his hay and listening to the music drifting out of Salazen Grum when Stayne came running in, looking rather punch drunk….

"_Cathaoir! I….I think I'm in love. She…Beautiful….voice….green eyes…red hair….sang…." Stayne leaned against the stall door, sighing deeply, and Cathaoir laughed. _

"_Master, are you trying to describe a lady?" _

_Stayne nodded. "Oh, Cathaoir, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her. She's….real. There's nothing phony about her. No fake ears, breasts, nothing. And her voice…"Stayne sighed dreamily, and then continued. "Her voice is amazing. So clear, and so beautiful. And when she looked at me, she smiled. She wasn't afraid of me."_

"_Did you at least manage to find out her name?" _

_Stayne shook his head in exasperation. "No. All I know is her surname. Sullivan. I wanted to find out more about her, but the bloody Red Queen wouldn't let me out of her sight!" Stayne muttered a curse in Outlandish under his breath and Cathaoir chuckled. _

"_I hope you meet this beautiful lady again someday." _

_Stayne smiled. "So do I, my friend. So do I."_

That had been twelve years ago, Cathaoir thought with some amazement. After the Frabjous Day, and the Exile of his Master and the Red Queen, he had been shunted about from person to person, finally ending up at a grain mill in Witzend run by a Joseph Bellock. Bellock was a hard, cruel man who frequently employed the whip on his horses. Cathaoir unfortunately bore much of his wrath, as he was a high spirited animal. His refusal to break under the lash led him to be tethered day and night to the water wheel. With each turn, he would curse his master and hope for escape. But as time passed, escape seemed less and less possible-and even if he did escape, he thought, where could he go? He had willingly assisted Stayne and the Red Queen in their attack on Witzend on the Horrendevush Day. He had remained loyal to the Red throughout. But, in all truth, he thought, the loyalty he had felt had been towards his Master, and not to the Queen. He had felt nothing for Iracebeth. But the truth remained that he had still willingly allied with a traitoress, and he didn't know how forgiving her sister was.

Bellock broke into his reverie by lashing him harder than he ever had before, and Cathaoir whinnied in pain. "Come on, you great useless lump of a beast! Get movin! Are you thinkin' about your past agin? You might as well face it, you nag, those times are over with. Ye may have been a great steed once, but now ye're nothing but an old broken down nag. Ye'd be useless on the battlefield, anyway. So quit trying to relive yer glory days, and get ta work!" He punctuated this last sentence with another lashing, and Cathaoir snapped.

"That…DOES IT!" He whinnied in rage, and then began to buck, shattering the tethers that held him to the wheel. When he realized he was free, he kicked his heels up in joy.

Bellock advanced on him, whip in hand and eyes promising painful punishments, and Cathaoir reared up and caught him a deadly blow in the chin with his right front hoof. Bellock collapsed like a sack of flour, and Cathaoir whinnied in triumph and galloped away towards freedom, whinnying his joy to the skies. He was free! Free, free, free!

He stopped galloping as the wounds in his flanks and back opened up, leaving him gasping in pain. He staggered onward as best he could, and was on the verge of collapsing when he noticed another horse coming towards him. The newcomer was grey, with a white star in his forehead. The grey horse trotted over to him, and spoke quietly in their own language.

"Are you alright?"

Cathaoir blinked. It had been a while since he had heard or spoken horse-language. "I'm in need of help. My name is Cathaoir. What is yours?"

"Grey Star. My Master is nearby with his Patrol. I could lead you to them. I'm sure my Master could help you. He knows a great deal about horses, and my Mistress can cure any ailment. She could heal your cuts."

Cathaoir nodded in gratitude, and Grey Star walked over to him. "I'll stay by your side, to make sure you can walk. It isn't far."

Stayne watched as Grey Star walked back into camp accompanied by another horse. At first, Stayne didn't recognize the new horse-but then they came closer and Stayne's jaw dropped in disbelief and shock.

"Cathaoir?"


	2. Chapter 2 Healing Wounds

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Two

Healing Wounds

Cathaoir nickered in joy at the sight of his old Master, and quickly trotted over to him, nudging his shoulder with his muzzle. Stayne, a look of surprise and shock on his face, immediately scratched him between the ears. "Cathaoir…I…what are you doing here?"

Cathaoir responded in human talk. "I escaped from my master. He was treating me cruelly, beating and whipping me. Master, why did you not try to find me after the Frabjous Day? Had you forgotten me?" He asked, hurt, and Stayne shook his head in vehement denial.

"I could never forget a horse as wonderful and noble as you, Cathaoir. But I thought you were dead. I saw you felled by the Jabberwock on the Frabjous Day…"

_Stayne struggled with Tarrant, their swords clashing together in a dance of death, and grimly reflected that, for a madman, Tarrant showed some skill with a blade. But he was not as good as Stayne. He knew that soon enough, victory would be his. He smiled in wicked triumph at Tarrant and was about to deliver the final blow when he heard a scream of pain. Stayne paled as he recognized the sound of Cathaoir screaming. He turned, and moaned in horror at the sight of his horse lying crumpled on the ground, still as death. "Cathaoir….no…" he whispered, grief stricken. He screamed in rage and attacked Tarrant in frenzy. Tarrant was hard pressed, but then he found a hat pin and jabbed it into Stayne's eye. Stayne yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground. _

_As the Guards dragged him and Iracebeth away, Stayne gave one final despairing look at the beautiful animal that lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. "Cathaoir…" _

Cathaoir nickered sadly. "I wasn't dead, Master. Do you want to know what happened?"

Stayne nodded. "I can think of nothing I would like better, old friend. But first, you need to get those wounds seen to. Corporal Adams, could you come over here please?"

Corporal Adams, a young man of twenty, walked over to Stayne. "Yes Sir?"

"Adams, go to the cottage and ask Alannah to come to the campsite, and to bring some salve and a bottle of her healing potion. Tell her an old friend of mine has shown up unexpectedly and he is wounded. Be quick."

Adams saluted and ran off. Cathaoir looked at Stayne. "He was wearing a white uniform."

Stayne smiled. "Yes, I know. I'm Captain of the White Army, Cathaoir. Mirana pardoned me years ago."

Cathaoir took this in. "Would she pardon me? After all, I willingly assisted her sister-and you-in the more….unsavory tasks."

Stayne stroked his flank, and gazed seriously at him. "You are a noble and wonderful animal. Nothing you did will change that. Mirana forgave me, even after all I've done. I'm certain she would find it in her heart to forgive you."

Cathaoir nickered softly in relief. Stayne smiled at him, then looked down the path and grinned. "Here comes Alannah. She'll heal your wounds."

Cathaoir watched as Adams walked up the path, accompanied by a woman of about 34. She was tall, with red hair and green eyes. Her body was nicely curved, and she wore a dress of deep blue and had a small haversack slung over her left shoulder. She walked up to Stayne and gave him a quick kiss. "You sent for me, Ilosovic?"

Stayne nodded. "I did, love. Alannah, I would like you to meet an old and dear friend of mine." He patted Cathaoir's flank. "This is Cathaoir. Cathaoir, this is my wife, Alannah."

Alannah grinned in delight at Cathaoir and immediately scratched his ears. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last. Ilosovic told me about you-although he told me you had been killed by the Jabberwock on the Frabjous Day. But, I can see for myself that isn't true."

Cathaoir immediately liked her. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Alannah." He gazed at her, and spoke softly to himself. "Green eyes…red hair…Master, is she?"

Stayne smiled. "She is. Alannah is the woman I told you about the night of the Masquerade. She saved me from Exile."

Alannah grinned at Stayne. "You told him about me?"

Stayne laughed. "Well, I had to tell someone. I didn't dare tell any of the Ladies of the Court because they'd go blabbing to Iracebeth, and that was the last thing I needed."

Alannah laughed, then immediately began examining Cathaoir's wounds, running her hands gently along his flanks. He twitched, and she spoke soothingly. "Hush now, it's alright. You're in excellent hands. I'm a Healer." She shook her head in anger at the numerous lash scars she felt. "You poor thing. What a master you must have had."

Cathaoir winced as she gently applied her healing salve to his new wounds. "I was working at a grain mill, forced to turn the water wheel. I escaped yesterday after killing my master. But I'm not a bad horse! Joseph Bellock deserved death! He was a cruel, vicious, evil man!" He stomped his hoof in anger, and Alannah smiled softly.

"Then it's a good thing you killed him before he could hurt you any more. Now, I just need to give you my healing draught and you'll be as good as new." She paused in thought, and then grinned. "Ilosovic, bring me that bucket over there, please."

Stayne obeyed, and Alannah uncorked her bottle of potion and poured the contents into the bucket, then held it up to Cathaoir. He flinched, and looked at her skeptically. "What is that?"

"It will help you heal. Don't worry, it's harmless and tastes rather good."

Cathaoir looked wary, but lowered his head and drank. The potion tasted like apples, and he nickered happily and began to drink in earnest. Soon the bucket was empty. Cathaoir whickered in disappointment and nudged the bucket, gazing at Alannah with a pleading expression. "More?"

Alannah laughed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that's all you get."

Cathaoir snorted. "Drat."

Stayne chuckled, and then looked at Cathaoir seriously. "You were going to tell me how you survived the Frabjous Day?"

Cathaoir sighed. "I did. But much of that day is hazy. I remember riding out to the Chess Board Battlefield, and I remember watching you battling the Hatter and then feeling an almighty blow to my side. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on a deserted battlefield…"

_**Cathaoir slowly opened his eyes, pain lancing through every part of his body. He blinked, and his eyes fell on the bloody and beheaded body of the once fearsome Jabberwock. The monster that had terrorized the populace was dead. Cathaoir gawped in shock at it. 'Alice must have fulfilled her destiny…but where is everyone?' **_

_**He struggled to his feet with a titanic effort, and gazed around helplessly. The Chess Board was utterly deserted. There was no sign of either Red or White to be seen, and even worse-Cathaoir could not see his Master anywhere. He whinnied in fear and sadness, and was about to gallop away in search of him when he felt someone tugging on his reins. He turned and glared at the person, a young man of about sixteen with a hard, cruel face. Although Cathaoir didn't know it, the youth was Joseph Bellock. He smiled cruelly at the horse, and spoke in a hard voice. **_

"_**What a lovely prize I've found! You look like a good strong horse, able to pull many loads. What do you say to coming with me to my father's mill? I'm sure he could find a use for you." **_

_**Cathaoir jerked his head, pulling the reins out of Joseph's hands, and glared at him. "Me? Work in a mill! I would never lower myself so! I am a soldier's horse, not some dray! I would sooner die!" **_

_**Bellock grabbed the reins again, and yanked Cathaoir down so their faces were level. "You listen to me, you worthless piece of horseflesh. You are nothing but a slave to us. You obey the orders we are going to give you, or it will go badly for you. But I can see you are too prideful to be working at the mill just yet. You need to be humbled first." **_

_**Five days later, Cathaoir found himself in a place he never thought he would end up. The Horse Fair.**_

"I was bought by a fish merchant, and for a while my life was quite happy. My new master, George Dunharrow, was a good man who treated me well. I was a bit mortified at having to pull a cart, but George never used the whip on me. But every year, Bellock would place a bid for me. Each time, George turned him down. But then Mrs. Dunharrow became ill, and George was forced to sell all he had to pay for her care. I was dreading my sale, as Bellock had once again made an offer, but luckily I was sold to a friend of George's who was a Hatter. I stayed with him for three years, and then he was forced to sell me to Bellock when his business went under. That was four years ago, and in those four years I knew nothing but cruelty and abuse at the hands of Joseph Bellock. When I killed him, I felt as I had never felt before."

Stayne patted his flank. "Well, you're back with me now, and I can promise you that you will never again know cruelty."

Grey Star, who had been listening to the entire conversation, responded in horse-language to Cathaoir. "My…I mean Our Master is right. You are in very good hands."

Cathaoir nickered happily. "Thank Time for that."

Later, as they headed back for Marmoreal, Cathaoir listened as Grey Star told him of the many obstacles that Stayne and Alannah had endured over the years, and the strong bond that was between them and their children. Cathaoir expressed surprise at the fact that Stayne had children, and Grey Star laughed.

"He is a wonderful Father, and my little Master and Mistress are quite wonderful. They love horses, and my little Mistress-Katarina-is growing up to be quite the excellent rider. She talks to me constantly."

Cathaoir smiled. "Why do you not talk back?"

Grey Star flushed in embarrassment. "I never learned human speech. I can understand it quite well, but I am unable to speak it. I have tried numerous times to learn, but each time my efforts are all in vain. But it doesn't matter, as Master Stayne is quite capable of understanding me."

Cathaoir smiled at the younger horse in understanding. He knew exactly what Grey Star meant. Stayne was that rare breed of human, he thought-one that could communicate so well with a horse without speaking a word of their language. When Cathaoir learned human speech, their bond had tightened.

As they neared Marmoreal, Cathaoir found himself praying to Time that Mirana would show him mercy and allow him to be reunited forever with his Master.


	3. Chapter 3 Equine Pride and Royal Pardons

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Three

Equine Pride and Royal Pardons

As the Patrol headed back to Marmoreal, Cathaoir could not help but observe the interaction between his Master and Lady Stayne. He noticed that they walked close together, their hands linked together almost casually, and Cathaoir smiled to himself. He knew his Master well, even after all these years, and he knew that he had always been extremely averse to being touched. Stayne had told Cathaoir of his childhood, and while he had rarely been physically abused by his parents, he still could not recall a time where they touched him in any loving manner.

Cathaoir let his mind go back to the first time that Stayne had told him about being forced to become Iracebeth's lover...

_Stayne came staggering into the stalls, eye wide with revulsion and terror, his skin raw. He made it three steps before vomiting. Cathaoir, surprise and concern on his face, addressed him._

"_Master? What is the matter?" _

_Stayne took a deep, shuddering breath, then spoke in a trembling voice. "I…she…made me…Queen….bed…that….creature touched me!" He vomited again, and then began to frantically wipe his hands on his shirt, muttering under his breath. _

"_Touch, touch, no, no, no, foul, slimy, dirty, unclean, unclean, unclean…"_

"_Master! Calm yourself!" Cathaoir was alarmed. Stayne looked positively mad. "Calm down. It can't be as bad as all that." _

_Stayne looked at him, a mad grin of revulsion and terror on his face. "Oh, can't it? I despise the Queen, Cathaoir, and now-I'm forced to become her consort! Apparently, I'm the only one that can satisfy that bitch. Isn't that just wonderful? As if my life here wasn't hellacious enough!" He gave a high, loon like laugh. "I'm to report to her chambers every night."_

_Cathaoir gave a soft whinny of sympathy. "Is there any way you could avoid her?" _

_Stayne giggled insanely. "Why, yes, there is. I could go to the Court Physician and ask him to give me poison. But even that wouldn't work-the Bitch Queen would simply have me nursed back to health. I'm stuck!" _

Cathaoir sighed in remembrance. Stayne would come to the stalls almost every night, his skin raw from scrubbing and revulsion etched into his face. Once in the stalls, he would wildly pace back and forth in front of Cathaoir's stall, and mindlessly babble on about every subject he could think of while Cathaoir listened and occasionally interjected a thought. This was Stayne's defense mechanism, he knew-if he was babbling about everything and nothing, he wasn't being forced to remember what had just occurred only a few moments before. But, like all defense mechanisms, it could break down-and when it did, Stayne would stand stock still, trembling in horrified remembrance until a firm nudge from Cathaoir brought him back.

Now he watched as Stayne bent down to whisper in Alannah's ear. She nodded, and then gave him a kiss before unlinking their hands and walking over to Cathaoir.

"Ilosovic says I should get to know you a bit better. What do you think?"

Cathaoir gazed at her. She didn't look too formidable, he thought. She was tall, and her body showed signs of hard living, but her eyes were a brilliant green and she had a sunny, open countenance. It was easy to tell why his Master had fallen in love with her-she was genuine. "My Lady, I would be honored to get to know the woman that re awoke my Master's heart."

Alannah laughed, and then fell into step beside him. "Well, I suppose my first question is when did you become his horse?"

"Shortly after he was assigned to the Card Guards. I was a present from Captain Bierce, as a matter of fact. I was only three years old, but already I could tell that my new Master was a good one, and I was quite right. He took great care of me, kept me fed, groomed, and watered, and stayed with me when I was ill. After he lost his eye, we became even closer. I became his confidant. He knew I would never reveal anything he told me, so I would listen while he talked."

Stayne listened as Cathaoir and Alannah talked, and let his mind go back to when Cathaoir had been stricken with colic. Stayne had been terrified of losing the only friend he had, and had stayed with him in his stall all night. He had faced the consequences the next morning…

_Iracebeth was absolutely furious. She had waited all night for her Knave to show up, and he never had! She felt humiliated, but above all she was angry. What could Stayne possibly have to do that was more important than pleasing her? He should count himself lucky, she thought. She was according him a great honor, after all. To be Royal Consort to the Queen was not something to sneeze at! _

_She glared at Stayne as he walked into her chambers, a contrite smile on his face. "You sent for me, Highness?" _

"_Stayne, I am not a patient monarch, and last night you sorely tried what little patience I have. Now, did I not order you to come to me every night?" _

_Stayne took a breath before replying. "Yes, Majesty, but…"_

"_BUT? But what? Stayne, when I give you an order I expect you to obey it to the letter! Is that perfectly clear?" Iracebeth shrieked, and Stayne glared at her. _

"_Cathaoir was sick, Majesty. I stayed with him to make sure he was comfortable." _

_Iracebeth drew in a harsh breath, then suddenly slapped Stayne for all she was worth. _

"_You stayed with a horse instead of coming to your Queen? I have never been so humiliated in all my life! OFF WITH YOUR…."_

"_OH, SHUT UP!" Stayne grinned in triumph as Iracebeth gaped at him in shock. "You don't dare to have my head cut off, Majesty. I'm far too valuable for that. I'm the head of your Army, your assassin. I do all the work while you just sit on the throne." _

_Iracebeth glared at him. She knew he was right. He was of far too much value. She nodded. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you this one time, Stayne. But don't let it happen again." _

_Stayne gave a sweeping bow, and spoke in a voice laced with honeyed venom. "Of course not, Majesty. I take great pleasure in our sessions together." _

_Iracebeth, who as usual had completely failed to notice his tone of voice, gave him a simpering grin. Stayne rolled his eye in exasperation. Some things never changed. _

Stayne walked back to where Cathaoir and Alannah were, and spoke quietly. "We're nearly to Marmoreal. Cathaoir, when we get there I'm going to ask Mirana to come and speak to you. Please, try to avoid being your usual snarky self for just a bit. I don't relish the thought of losing you on the same day I found you. So can you behave?"

Cathaoir nodded solemnly. "Of course I can, Master. I also do not wish to be separated again."

Stayne patted his flank. "Good." He took a deep breath, and then started up the road to the palace. Cathaoir watched him go, nervously twitching his tail. Alannah stroked his neck. "Stay calm, Cathaoir. I'm sure Mirana will forgive you."

Stayne entered the Throne Room and bowed deeply. "Majesty, I have something rather interesting to tell you. I ran into an old and dear friend while on Patrol, and he has accompanied us back here. He's a bit afraid because he was one of the few…citizens…to willingly serve the Red. But he never hurt anyone or committed any great crimes. Would you be willing to speak with him?"

Mirana nodded. "Most willing. Does this old and dear friend have a name?"

Stayne nodded. "Cathaoir."

Mirana's eyes widened in surprise. "Your old horse?" At Stayne's nod, she beamed. "The horse and his master reunited after all these years. I would be happy to speak with him."

Stayne sighed in relief. "Thank you, Mirana. He's promised to behave himself."

Mirana laughed, and then followed Stayne to where Alannah and Cathaoir stood waiting. Cathaoir bowed his head in respect to the Queen, and spoke in a humble voice. "Majesty, I am honored to see you once again. It has been years. I hope and trust your Rule is going well?"

Mirana smiled at him. "Thank you, Cathaoir. My Rule has been going well, and it is good to see you again. It is too bad that the last time we saw each other was on Horrendevush Day, but your Master has told me the true reason for his theft of the Vorpal Sword. Now, on to more serious matters. You willingly served my sister, and no doubt helped your Master conduct many unpleasant tasks. You allowed him to lie to Bayard, because, as you once said-Dogs will believe anything. You could easily be seen by many as a traitor to the Queen, and some would insist that I punish you for your crimes."

Stayne was about to speak up in angry protest when Mirana continued, her voice soft and soothing. "But…I am not one of those people. Cathaoir, if there is one thing I have learned while Queen, it is that nobody is who they seem to be, and redemption is possible for even the gravest offender. You may remain in Marmoreal for as long as you please, and I hope you serve your Master as well now as you did then."

Cathaoir whinnied in joy, kicking up his heels, and then turned to Grey Star, who bowed his head in respect and loyalty. "I will be proud to share Master Stayne with you, Cathaoir. I hope you are happy here at Marmoreal."

Cathaoir smiled. "I'm sure I will be."

_**Author's Note: There is probably going to be just one more chapter and an epilogue after this one. Also, for reasons only known to my Jabberwock Muse, Tarrant, Alice, Katarina and Michael will probably not make an appearance in this story. Note the 'probably'-I could change my mind. But for now, they're on the sidelines. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Wits and Wonders

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Four

Wits and Wonders

Weeks passed, and Cathaoir found himself slowly forgetting his time under the whip and lash of Joseph Bellock. He felt his old spirit returning, and along with it his old snarky attitude. Stayne was used to it, as he had known Cathaoir nearly his whole life, but the young stable boys were not as well equipped to deal with a horse who's tongue was as sharp as a knife-and Cathaoir seemed to almost relish the battles. Inevitably, they would all end the same way: the stable boy would stomp off, face flushed in anger at being bested in a battle of wits by a horse while Cathaoir whinnied in laughter. He had also had great success in getting under the skin of many of the White Soldiers. But he learned very quickly to not engage Alannah in a Battle of Wits, a lesson he learned one week after his arrival at Marmoreal….

_Alannah walked into the stable, humming quietly to herself, and Cathaoir gave a snort of amused disdain. "Have a lot on your mind, do you?" _

_Alannah looked over at him, grinned wickedly, and continued humming. Cathaoir noticed that she had a rather faraway look in her eyes, and shook his head in amusement at her rather flighty behavior. Then she began to sway in time with her humming, and Cathaoir couldn't hold back his derisive laughter. "What in the name of Time are you doing? You are behaving like a lovesick milksop girl! What is wrong with you?" He laughed; pawing the ground in amusement, and Alannah merely smirked at him and continued twirling. "Well, Cathaoir, there's many in this Court that think I am a lovesick girl. And if you must know why I'm behaving this way, your Master and I just got done with a rather passionate and intense bout of sex out in the gardens. Among the roses, if you want to know the place. And, well, making love to Ilosovic always leaves me feeling rather giddy. He's really quite skilled, you know." She looked over at him, a wicked smile on her face. "Would you like to know what he did? First, he kisses me all over, making sure to use his tongue quite liberally on my throat and in between my breasts. It's really quite erotic, especially when he makes those wonderful moans in his throat while he's doing it. He has this way of swirling his tongue in a slow figure eight that makes my knickers just heat up unbearably-that is, if I'm wearing any!" She giggled wickedly, and Cathaoir gave a snort of embarrassment. _

"_I…I really don't need to know the details, Lady Stayne. But I have to say, I am still a bit puzzled as to why my Master fell in love with you. After all, he is a warrior, and no offense, but you don't strike me as one who has been in any danger. In fact, I'm almost willing to bet you've led a charmed life. No doubt you became a Lady of the White Court at sixteen, were wood by many Lords and had many offers, then met my Master while on an errand for the White Queen. The only hardship you've probably had to endure was giving birth twice, and even then you most likely took a potion for it. So why did my Master fall in love with you?" _

_Alannah stopped twirling and glared at Cathaoir, her eyes ringed with red. "Ye really dinnae know me at all, do ye, Cathaoir? Well, if ye really must know the details of me life, I'd be more then 'appy tae tell 'em to ye. I am only a Lady o' the White Court because me mum was one. I 'ave only had one suitor in me life, a Lord Maxwell, and 'e beat an raped me after I rejected his suit. I was twenty two. Me mum was Mad fer most of my childhood because my Daidi had up and left us. I was livin' on me own in the Outlands when I met Ilosovic…truly met him. I saved him from a fate worse than death, and we became lovers shortly after. Ye made the remark that I don't 'ave the look of someone who's been in danger. Well, I've something tae show ye." _

_She walked over to the stall and extended her arm, rolling up the sleeve of her dress, and Cathaoir gazed in shock at the scars that stood out on her arm. Alannah rolled up her other sleeve, revealing more scars, and Cathaoir frowned. Then Alannah rolled up her shirt, revealing a large scar from an animal bite on her side. "Does that satisfy you, Cathaoir? Would you care to know how I came by each scar?" _

_Cathaoir shook his head. "I know that the scars on your arms were caused by ropes, cuffs, and sharp objects. I've seen enough of them to know what they look like. But how did the scar on your side happen? It looks like an animal bite."_

_Alannah smiled grimly. "That is exactly what it is. The scar is from the teeth of the Boojum. He bit me, and in return I threw a sword into his chest and killed him. All in all, a rather fair exchange I'd say." She smiled in triumph at the look of awe on Cathaoir's face. He blinked a few times in shock, then managed to find his voice. _

"_You slew the Boojum? One of the most powerful and evil beings in all of Underland and you killed him? How…how is that possible? You're just a Healer. You don't have the look of a Champion." _

_Alannah laughed. "That's what I said. I was the one prophesied in the Oraculum, and not even Time himself can go against what that paper predicts. If the Oraculum names someone, they must fulfill the prophecy. Alice learned that. But believe me, Cathaoir, the fight was not an easy one. I had your Master to aide me, but in the end-I was the only one that could destroy that creature. There's more to me than meets the eye." _

_Cathaoir whinnied softly. "It would certainly seem so. Forgive my rather abrupt judgment of you, Lady Stayne. I should have realized my Master would not have given his heart to just anyone."_

After that initial battle, Cathaoir had quickly come to realize that his Master and his Lady were truly made for each other, but that still didn't stop him from engaging in a friendly battle of wits with Alannah whenever they met. Stayne had intervened once when he thought the battle was getting too heated, and had severely lectured both his horse and his wife. Both Cathaoir and Alannah had one thing in common, he thought-they had tempers that could flare up at the slightest provocation, and Stayne didn't relish the thought of either of them causing grief to the other. They agreed to behave a bit better, and Stayne sighed in relief. "I swear, the two of you are more alike then you will ever realize. You both have stubborn streaks a mile long, you are born snarkers, and you both know exactly what to do to make me forget I was ever mad at you. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've known each other your whole lives."

That had been a week ago. Since then, Stayne had not had to intervene in the debates between Cathaoir and Alannah, which pleased everyone a great deal.

Cathaoir found that one great advantage Marmoreal had over Salazen Grum-besides the fact that it wasn't ruled by an insane, despotic tyrant-was that it had a great deal of gardens and meadows that were perfect for a horse to run around in, or simply relax in. Cathaoir was still quite healthy, but he knew that he was not as young as he had once been, and he was glad for the times when he could just relax in the meadow, talking with the other horses. He got along best with Grey Star, and they would hold long conversations. The other horses were politely tolerant of him, and Cathaoir accepted that. He was too set and stubborn in his ways to ever change. But he did occasionally wish for more, and one day his wish was answered.

He was in the far corner of the meadow, quietly chomping grass and deciding whether or not he wanted to go for a gallop to celebrate the first warm day, when he heard Grey Star give a whinny of welcome, and decided to go and see who it was he was greeting. He trotted over to where the other horses stood, and stared in astonished wonder at the mare that had entered the gate.

She was a deep glossy brown, with a blazing white star and white socks above each hoof. Her eyes were alert and watchful as she gazed around at the other horses. The mares-three in total-glared at her, and the stallions and geldings nickered softly in equine appreciation. Her ears were pricked forward, listening, and Cathaoir thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. Then she tossed her head, and Cathaoir's heart sped up. He walked over to the mare and spoke in a respectful tone. "Welcome to you, Lady. Might I know your name and who you belong to?"

The mare looked at him, and smiled shyly. 'What a very handsome stallion'. "My name is Aine, and I am an anniversary gift from the Lord Hightopp to the Lady Alice. Might I know your name?"

"Cathaoir."

Aine smiled, and repeated the name. "Cathaoir. A very noble name for a noble horse. I am pleased to meet you, Cathaoir."

Cathaoir nickered happily, and was about to give Aine a friendly muzzle when he was shoved aside by Ambrose, one of the younger stallions. "Just what do you think you are doing, old one? Do you really think a young and beautiful mare like her is going to be impressed with a broken down old warhorse? Really, what could you possibly have to offer her? Why, even Grey Star is a better match for her!"

Grey Star glared at Ambrose. "I would not be so foolish as to claim I was better than any horse here, Ambrose. Nor would I be foolish enough to believe that I know what is best for a mare. Mares and female humans both have one thing in common: they decide who they love, and nothing anyone says will change that. Besides, I have no desire to find a mate just yet. Therefore, Cathaoir has nothing to worry from me. I will not stand in his way, nor in Aine's should she choose him."

Cathaoir smiled at Grey Star. "Thank you, my friend. Ambrose, I have not made any claim on Aine. But if you feel that you can make a better claim on her, than by all means, do so. I hope that whatever the outcome, she will still consider me a friend." He smiled at the slight nod Aine gave him, and then turned to Ambrose. "You may make your claim."

Ambrose smirked in triumph, and then began to prance in front of Aine, tossing his head and capering about. Aine watched, then gave a high, derisive whinny of laughter and galloped away, leaving Ambrose stunned.

Cathaoir whinnied in wicked glee, pawing the ground with his hoof. "I think perhaps she wasn't impressed with your display, Ambrose. What a shame, because you worked so very hard on it, too." He tossed his head in amused disdain, and then trotted off in the direction Aine had galloped. He found her standing under a tree. "Aine? Would it be acceptable if I joined you?"

Aine nodded. "Of course." Cathaoir walked over to her, and gently nuzzled her.

"Why did you run from Ambrose?"

Aine nickered in disdain. "I have seen displays like that my whole life. The stallions come up to me, capering about and showing off. It gets rather boring after a bit. Besides, I'm only six years old. I have plenty of time left to bear foals."

Cathaoir gulped. "You're six? I would have thought you much older. You have an air of maturity about you."

Aine smiled. "I shall take that as a compliment. How old are you?"

Cathaoir nickered quietly. "Fifteen. I'm the oldest horse here, apart from Mirana's horse Daireann. She is nearing her sixteenth year."

Aine whinnied softly and nuzzled Cathaoir. "You are a very handsome stallion, Cathaoir."

For the first time in his life, Cathaoir was at a loss for words. He nuzzled her back. "I…thank you, Aine. You are a most becoming mare."

They stood together, unaware that they were being observed.

Alannah and Stayne stood against the fence, grinning at the two horses, and Alannah was the first to speak. "I do believe your horse is twitter pated, Ilosovic. He seems to be quite taken with the new mare. I wonder if Alice knows."

Stayne chuckled quietly. "If not, she will soon. They do look rather comfortable together, don't they?"

Alannah smiled as Cathaoir and Aine began galloping around the meadow. "They do indeed."

Two weeks later, Cathaoir claimed Aine as his mare, and was immediately challenged by the young stallions. One by one, he fought them all, soundly trouncing them. Grey Star, who had refused to take part in any fight, watched from the sidelines in amusement as Cathaoir claimed victory after victory. After the final stallion was defeated, Cathaoir whinnied in triumph and trotted over to Aine, nuzzling her happily.

He was looking forward to more time with his brown beauty.

_**Author's Note: I know, I'm a hopeless romantic. But I feel that everyone-even snarky, dog-disdaining horses-deserves a chance at love and happiness. Cathaoir is still himself, though. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Foals and Families

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Five

Foals and Families

Cathaoir and Aine had been mates for nearly two months when she noticed that she was feeling different. She felt run down and listless, and when she was fed she would chomp down her oats very quickly and still be hungry for more food. She shared her concerns with Cathaoir, and he suggested she go and talk to Lady Stayne. Aine trotted around the meadow until she spotted Alannah walking along the fence gathering herbs. She gathered herself, glad that Cathaoir had taught her human speech, and spoke timidly. "Lady Stayne? Could I speak to you, please?"

Alannah walked over to the fence and smiled. "Of course, Aine. What is the trouble?" She listened as Aine described her symptoms, and grinned widely.

"And I'm really concerned, and I know Cathaoir is too, although he'd never actually say that he is, but I know he is. What is wrong with me?"

Alannah reached up and scratched her ears, and Aine nuzzled her. "Aine, there is nothing wrong with you at all. You're pregnant."

Aine's eyes widened. "I'm…what?"

"Pregnant. In other words, eleven months from now, you and Cathaoir will have a foal."

Aine whinnied in joy. "Oh, this is frabjous news! I must tell Cathaoir! Thank you so much, Lady Stayne! Thank you!"

She galloped away to find Cathaoir, and Alannah smiled quietly to herself. 'The foal isn't the only new wee one that's going to be here soon.' She absently caressed her stomach. 'Isn't that right, little one? I can't wait to tell Ilosovic about you.' She leaned against the fence, smiling as she let her mind go back to just a few hours before. She and Mirana had been in the kitchens, brewing potions, when Mirana had stared wide eyed at her, then done something completely unexpected…

"_Oh, Alannah! Why did you not tell me! Oh, Congratulations! This is wonderful!" Alannah blinked in shock at the unexpected outburst then squawked in surprise as Mirana pulled her into a bear hug. _

"_Mirana, I can't breathe." She croaked, and Mirana blushed and released her. _

"_Oh, do forgive me! But it's just so marvelous and wonderful and fabulous and magnificent and…"_

"_Mirana! Would you kindly tell me what you are going on about? What is it that has you so excited?" _

_Mirana gawped at her in surprise. "You mean you don't know? Alannah, you're pregnant again!" _

_Alannah gaped at her in shock. "I'm…what? Are…are you certain, Mirana?" Mirana nodded eagerly and Alannah sank onto the kitchen stool in shock. "I'm…really?" _

_Mirana nodded. "Really." _

"_I….I need time to process this, Mirana." Alannah said in a faraway tone and Mirana gently hugged her. _

"_Take all the time you need. But let me alleviate one concern. You are still quite healthy, so you will be able to carry the child to term without any problems." _

"_Oh, I'm not worried about that. I'm just trying to imagine what Ilosovic is going to say when I tell him the news." She chuckled quietly. "Or for that matter, what to tell Katarina and Michael." _

_Mirana laughed. "That will be difficult. But you should probably tell your husband first. He should be returning from Patrol in a few hours."_

Alannah walked back to the cottage, her basket full of her healing herbs, and her mind on what to tell her husband, and as a consequence she failed to notice that Stayne was lying in wait for her. She had barely entered the cottage when he pounced, pinning her against the wall and kissing her passionately. "Hello, Alannah."

"Hello, Ilosovic. Miss me?" She suddenly gasped as he nipped her throat. "I'll take that to mean 'yes'."

"I always miss you, Alannah." He led her towards the couch and pulled her into his lap, kissing her the whole way. Alannah moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair, speaking between kisses.

"Ilosovic…I…have…something I need to tell you."

"Can…can it wait?"

Alannah shook her head, and Stayne sighed in pretend disappointment. "Very well. What is it you need to tell me?"

Alannah took a breath, and then stared solemnly at him. "I'm pregnant."

Stayne gawped at her in disbelief. "You…we…I…umm…really?"

Alannah nodded. "Really. Mirana noticed, of course, and she assured me that there should be no complications. So….what do you think?"

Stayne blinked in shock. "This will make three, right?"

Alannah laughed. "Yes. Two plus one makes three. Are…are you happy?"

Stayne grinned widely and kissed her with every ounce of strength he had. "Ecstatic, my love."

Alannah sighed in relief and kissed him back. 'Thank Time for that.'

At the same time, Aine was searching for Cathaoir, eager to tell him the wonderful news. She found him talking to Grey Star, and trotted over to him. Cathaoir nuzzled her. "Was Lady Stayne able to tell you what the matter was?"

Aine nodded. "She was. Now, my appetite is probably going to increase, and I might gain a little weight and be a bit moody and snarky, but in eleven months time I should be completely over all my symptoms."

Cathaoir frowned. "Strange symptoms. Did Lady Stayne say what they were caused by?"

Aine chuckled. "Give yourself time, Cathaoir, and it should come to you." She looked over at Grey Star, who was nickering softly in glee. "And don't you dare tell him, Grey Star!"

Grey Star nickered happily. "I wouldn't dream of it, Aine. Have you figured it out yet, Cathaoir?"

Cathaoir frowned in thought, and one phrase kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. "Eleven months…eleven months…eleven…months…' The meaning of the phrase suddenly hit him, and he whinnied in shock. "Aine…are you…are you pregnant?"

Aine nodded, and then whinnied in laughter as Cathaoir, all pride and dignity forgotten, kicked up his heels and capered about in gleeful ecstasy. "I'm going to have a foal, I'm going to have a foal, I'm going to have a foal!"

Aine laughed. "Well, actually, I will be the one to have the foal. But you helped in its creation, and for that I am most grateful." She licked Cathaoir, and he sighed happily. "I should probably go and tell our Master the news. I'm sure he will be quite pleased."

Grey Star nodded. "I'm sure he will be, and you don't have to go tell him. He's coming this way, and he looks rather happy about something."

Stayne walked over to the fence, and whistled for Cathaoir. He came over, and Stayne sighed quietly and scratched his star, then spoke in a faraway tone. "Cathaoir….have you ever been told something that was both wonderful and utterly terrifying at the same time?"

Cathaoir nodded. "Yes, Master, I do believe I have. Have you?"

Stayne smiled, and then nodded. "Yes, just a few moments ago in fact. When were you told the wonderful and terrifying thing?"

"A few moments ago as well."

Stayne blinked in surprise. "Really? Astounding. What were you told?"

"Aine is going to have my foal."

Stayne gaped at him. "Cathaoir, that is wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Master. What was your news?"

"Alannah is going to have my child again."

Cathaoir nickered happily. He had met Katarina and Michael months before, and had immediately taken a liking to them both.

In fact, he thought with some amusement, the only family member he really did not get along with was Badger, Katarina's two year old pup. Cathaoir viewed all dogs the same way-easily pliable idiots who would be willing to do anything for a pat on the head and a piece of food. He hadn't liked Bayard, and had felt no obligation to pretend to like his grand pup. Their relationship was a mutually tolerable one-as long as Badger didn't bother him, Cathaoir would let him alone as well-an agreement that worked out quite well for both parties.

Katarina and Michael had known from an early age how to behave around horses thanks to Stayne. Katarina had latched onto him, patting and petting him whenever she could-making sure to pay equal attention to Grey Star. Both children had been fascinated by the fact that Cathaoir could speak their language, and would listen for hours as he regaled them with stories of brave deeds and heroic battles. Michael told Alannah that when he got big enough, he was going to ride Cathaoir into battles and be a great soldier "like Daddy is" and she had laughed in amusement. "Good for you, mo mhac. Your Daidi is a fine, brave soldier and I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

"Congratulations to you, Master."

Stayne grinned. "And to you as well, old friend."

The two of them stood together, the man and the stallion, and reflected on how much their lives had changed.

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I lied about there being one more chapter and an epilogue. What can I say, my muse kicked in. However, there are only two more chapters left, and both will deal with birth-the baby Stayne first, then the foal. (And 3 is the limit for the children, and you'll find out the sex and name of the baby in Chapter Six. *grins evilly*) **_


	6. Chapter 6 And Baby Makes Five

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Six

And Baby Makes Five

Alannah sighed in exhaustion and leaned back against the couch, eyes shut. 'Thank Time I only have a few weeks left before the wee one is born.' She had forgotten how exhausting being pregnant could be, and she was more than ready to see her child being born. She smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation she and Ilosovic had with Katarina and Michael. They had been absolutely thrilled, and Michael had stared wide eyed at her still-flat stomach and asked how the baby was going to fit inside. Alannah had laughed and told him that her tummy was going to grow so the baby would be comfortable.

Her pregnancy had been an easy one, and she had been able to carry out her duties as Healer, mother, and wife with a minimum of fuss and bother. When she was three weeks along, she had gone to see Tarrant in his Shop…

_Alannah knocked on the door to the Shop, chuckling to herself as she heard a muffled giggle emerge from inside, followed by scuffling sounds. A few moments later, Tarrant, looking distinctly disheveled, opened the door. "Alannah! What brings you to my Shop?" _

"_I want to ask you a favor, Tarrant. May I come in?" _

_Tarrant stepped aside. "Of course, come in." _

_Alannah walked in, and grinned at Alice. "Hello Alice. Your chemise is showing." _

_Alice looked down at herself and flushed red. "Oh! Pardon me." She adjusted her dress, and Tarrant frowned, and then looked over at Alannah. _

"_The favor?" _

_Alannah smiled. "I need you to make me some new clothes. Small clothes." _

_Tarrant frowned in puzzlement. "How small?" _

_Alannah grinned at him. "Small enough for a newborn." _

"_A newborn what?" Tarrant asked, and Alice stared at Alannah in shock and happiness. _

"_Alannah! Are you….?" _

_Alannah nodded, and Alice flew out of her chair and pulled her into a gigantic bear hug. "Oh my goodness, this is wonderful! Does Ilosovic know? What do the children think? How far along are you? When did you find out?" _

_Alannah laughed at her eager friend. "Alice! Of course Ilosovic knows, Katarina and Michael are absolutely thrilled, I'm three weeks along, and Mirana informed me a few days ago." _

_Tarrant's eyes suddenly widened in realization and he whooped as loud as Alice and hugged Alannah. "Oh my goodness, I just figured it out, and I get to make clothes for the wee Stayne, do you want boy clothes or girl clothes, or maybe I should do both, and I'll make the wee one a hat, and some warm clothes, and some socks, and…"_

_Alannah interrupted him. "Tarrant! Whatever you decide to make is fine. But it would be a good idea to make clothes for a boy and a girl, as I don't know what I'm going to have yet."_

_Tarrant nodded eagerly then ran over to his Work Table and began to madly sketch. _

Alannah's eyes flew open as she felt her stomach give a sharp jolt, and she gasped harshly, hoping that it was just a spasm. But then a second, stronger jolt hit her, and she yelped in surprise as she felt her water break. "ILOSOVIC!"

Stayne, who was outside with Katarina and Michael, came flying into the cottage at her scream. She stared at him, wide eyed in shock and slight fear.

"My water broke!"

Stayne gaped at her in complete incomprehension, and Alannah wailed in pain as a sharp contraction hit her. "Ilosovic…"

Stayne shook himself, and quickly walked over to her, gently lifting her from the couch. "It's alright, baby. I'm here." He turned towards the front door. "Katarina! Michael! Get in here; I need your help with your Momma!"

They came running in, and Michael stared wide eyed at Alannah. "Momma, are you hurt?"

Alannah shook her head. "No, mo mhac. You're about to meet your new brother or sister." She yelped as another contraction hit her, and Stayne slowly led her into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. "Michael, go get the pillows off your bed and bring them in here, please. Your Momma needs the support. Katarina, go get Mirana, and be quick about it!"

Katarina ran out, and Stayne positioned himself so Alannah could lean against him. "I'm here, love. Just relax."

Alannah whimpered. "I…hurt."

"I know, but it will be over soon, I promise."

Michael came into the room, his arms full of pillows, and Stayne smiled at him. "Good lad. Alannah, darling, lean forward a bit and we'll get you propped up and comfortable."

She leaned forward, and Stayne propped the pillows under her. "There, that should help a bit." He smiled as he heard the front door open. "I do believe Mirana has arrived."

Mirana came running into the room and smiled widely at them. "I do hope I haven't missed anything."

Alannah shook her head, and then yelped as she was hit with an even harder contraction. "I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!"

Mirana laughed. "Well, in that case, you had better start pushing. You're ready."

Alannah shut her eyes and bore down with all her might, panting and yelping. She stopped, gasping in pain and exhaustion. "I…can't…"

Stayne stroked her arms. "Yes you can, love. You can. Just a few more tries."

Alannah gritted her teeth and bore down again, and Stayne grinned. "I can see the head, love! You're nearly there! Just one more push!"

Alannah pushed down with all her might, screaming in pain, then fell back in exhaustion and happiness as she heard the wail of a newborn infant pierce the cottage. "I...I did it."

Stayne kissed her. "Indeed you did, my love. Mirana, is it a boy or a girl?"

Mirana smiled at him. "You have another daughter, Ilosovic."

Stayne and Alannah beamed, and Alannah held her arms out. Mirana came forward and placed the babe in her arms, and Alannah stared at her, happy tears in her eyes. "Hello, my inion. I'm your Momma, and that's your Daidi, brother, and sister. We're all so happy to see you."

The babe yawned, and then opened her eyes, and Alannah gasped. They were the same brilliant blue as Ilosovic's, with flecks of her own green showing as well. Her hair was a deep black, and her skin was a light gold. She was the perfect blending of the two of them, Alannah thought.

Katarina and Michael came forward and stared in wonder at their baby sister, and Katarina was the first to speak. "She's so pretty, Momma. What's her name?"

Alannah smiled at her. "Victoria."

Stayne grinned. "Excellent name, love." Alannah smiled, then placed Victoria is his arms, and he cooed softly at her. "Hello, Victoria."

Mirana smiled at the sight. "A beautiful name, Alannah. Congratulations once again."

"Thank you, Mirana."

Mirana left the cottage, and Michael and Katarina climbed into bed, staring in fascination and awe at Victoria. Alannah took her back from Stayne, and began to sing quietly to her.

"_**Over in Killarney, ,many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day**_

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."


	7. Chapter 7 Kaspar

Cathaoir's Journey Chapter Seven

Kaspar

_**Author's Note: Now it is time for the foal to be born. I've never actually seen a horse being born, so forgive any errors I might make. **_

Aine lay on her side in her stall, breathing heavily. Her time was near, and she was eager to see her foal. She hoped it would have Cathaoir's coloring, and he hoped the foal would have Aine's patient and gentle nature. They both had agreed on one thing: the foal was going to be well and truly spoiled by both of them.

Aine nickered in pain as a contraction hit her, and she whinnied in fright. "Cathaoir!"

Cathaoir, who was in the stall next to her, looked over, ears pricked in concern. "Is it almost time, Aine?" Aine nickered softly in confirmation, and Cathaoir turned to the stable boy. "You! Come over here!"

The boy came over, trembling in slight fear. "Ye…yes?"

"Go fetch the Lady Stayne and inform her that my Aine is about to have her foal. Be quick!" He ordered brusquely, and the boy took off like a shot. Cathaoir turned back to Aine, speaking softly. "Try and stay calm, Aine. Lady Stayne should be along soon."

Aine nodded in relief. "Thank Time for that."

Sure enough, the stable boy returned a few moments later, followed by Alice and Alannah. Alice had a wide smile on her face, and she immediately entered Aine's stall and knelt beside her, stroking her neck. Aine nickered happily and nuzzled her. "Mistress, I'm glad you are here."

Alice grinned. "I would not miss this for all the tea in China, Aine! I've never had the opportunity to see a foal being born! It's rather exciting."

Alannah came into the stall and knelt in front of Aine. "You're almost ready, Aine. When I tell you to, I want you to push. Alice, you keep her calm. Cathaoir, you stay calm."

Cathaoir whinnied in concern. "I shall try, Mistress. Where is my Master?"

Alannah smiled softly. "He's at the cottage, looking after the children. Victoria is only two months old, so she needs watching. Are you worried that he won't be able to see your foal?"

"Yes." Cathaoir replied, and Alannah chuckled softly.

"I thought that would be it. But don't worry; Ilosovic will be able to see your wee one in a day or so. However, right now, the foal needs to be born first. Aine, start pushing."

Aine obeyed, bearing down hard and gasping in pain. "It…hurts…Cathaoir!"

Alannah spoke softly. "He's right next door, Aine. You're doing fine. Keep pushing." She paused, and then gasped harshly. "Aine, stop. Stop pushing. The foal is breeching."

Aine whinnied in fright. "No! Oh, no, no, no, no!"

Alice stroked her neck. "Hush, Aine. Hush." She looked at Alannah, fright and concern on her face. "Is there anything you can do?"

Alannah nodded. "I'm going to have to turn the foal around. Alice, whatever happens, keep Aine from thrashing around." Alice nodded, and wrapped her arms around Aine's neck, speaking softly to her.

Alannah rolled up her sleeves and reached into Aine's birth canal, slowly running her hands up the slick body of the foal, and cried out in triumph as she found the head, giving it a gentle tug. Aine whinnied in pain and surprise, and Alannah looked up at her. "It's alright, Aine. I've got the foal." She gently turned the foal around, and slowly began to pull it out, smiling happily as she saw the nose and head starting to emerge. "You're nearly there, Aine. Just a few more pushes."

Aine pushed, and the foal slowly emerged, slick and wet. Alannah quickly wiped him off, and grinned. "Congratulations, it's a colt. And he looks just like his father."

Aine struggled to her feet, breaking the umbilical cord, and the colt stood up on shaky legs and immediately began to nurse. Cathaoir stared at him, eyes wide in wonder. Alannah was right-the colt looked just like him-a deep, glossy black. However, above each hoof was a blazing white sock, and he had a streak of white on his small muzzle.

"He's…wonderful." Cathaoir was awestruck, and the colt turned at the sound of his voice, and nickered at him in recognition, then walked over and looked up at him. Cathaoir bent down and nuzzled him, speaking in his own tongue.

"Hello. I'm your father, and the beautiful mare there is your mother. We both promise to look after you and keep you safe. You are the accumulation of our lives, and we could not be happier."

Alannah finished washing up and looked over at Aine. "Good job. Do you have a name for him?"

Aine nodded. "Kaspar."

Alannah smiled, and gently stroked Kaspar. "Welcome to Underland, Kaspar."

"Oh Momma, he's so cute! Can he be my horse? Please, please, please?"

It was two days later, and Katarina, Michael, and Victoria were meeting Kaspar. The three horses were out in the far meadow, and Katarina had taken one look at Kaspar and immediately begun to beg Alannah to let him be her horse. Alannah smiled. "You'll have to ask Aine, sweetheart."

"Aine, can Kaspar be my horse? I promise to take care of him, and feed him. So can he? Please?"

Aine laughed. "I don't see why not."

Katarina clapped her hands in glee. "Thank you, Aine! Thank you!"

Alannah laughed, and then looked over at Victoria. "What do you think little one? Do you like the baby horsie?"

Victoria blatted at her, and Alannah laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled as she watched Cathaoir nuzzling Kaspar. 'Just like his Master, an excellent father.'

"Congratulations again, both of you. Katarina, Michael, let's leave them be. It's getting late, and your Daidi has supper waiting. Besides, it's well past Victoria's bedtime. Come along."

"Yes, Momma."

After they left, Cathaoir bent down and nuzzled Aine and Kaspar, who were curled up together. "Sleep well, my lovelies. I will watch over both of you."

He stood sentinel, and his mind went back over the years. He had been on a twisting, maddening journey-from battle, to beatings, and now to peace. He had lost his beloved Master, killed a cruel and violent master, and been reunited once again with Ilosovic Stayne. He had found love in the form of a young and beautiful mare, and now he was the father of a colt.

His journey had led him to a truly frabjous destination.

THE END


End file.
